Identical?
by ikasm
Summary: Apa bedanya menyayangi George atau Fred? Keduanya begitu identik.


**IDENTICAL? **

_All characters are JK Rowling's._

-ooooOOOOoooo-

Sulit membedakan mereka.

Yeah, kami memang dekat. Tapi tetap saja, sulit membedakan mereka. Mereka sangat identik. Bahkan suaranya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan kedekatan dan kebersamaan kami, aku sedikit banyak bisa membedakan mereka.

Kami satu asrama. Satu tim Quidditch. Hanya beda posisi saja. Aku Chaser, dan mereka Beater. Seperti kata Oliver Wood, mereka _Unbeatable Beater_. Seringkali kami bercanda.

"_Aku akan heran melihat gadis yang jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari kalian!" kataku, saat itu. _

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Apa karena kami ganteng—," _

"_Baik hati—,"_

"_Cool—," _

"_Stop!" aku menjerit. Pastilah begitu jadinya. Mereka berdua mengangkat alis bersamaan, kompak sekali. "Lalu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, entah George entah Fred. _

"_Yeah, bingung. Kalian ini kembar identik. Muka. Sifat. Kepandaian. Segalanya. Lalu apa bedanya suka pada George, atau suka pada Fred?"_

Aku tertawa mengingat dialog kami. Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja itu sudah lama sekali. Lama. Bahkan sebelum rasa itu timbul. Kami juga masih kecil. Belum sebesar ini. Belum seberani ini untuk menghadapi perang. Situasinya jauh beda.

Sampai akhirnya ada perasaan itu. Aneh juga rasanya. Waktu itu tahun kelima kami. Untuk selama sekian tahun kemenangan itu milik Slytherin, kami berhasil meraihnya. Piala Quidditch, Oliver Wood luar biasa senang. Waktu itu Fred menghampiriku, sendirian.

"Pertandingan hebat, eh?" katanya, malu-malu. Tanpa George. Wajahnya sumringah sekali.

"Oliver hebat sekali," kataku, memandang Oliver Wood. "Kau melupakan _Unbeatable Beaters_!" jeritnya lucu. Meski aku tahu itu bercanda, aku menangkap nada itu.

Nada cemburu. Dalam suaranya.

Dan, akh, jika mengingat senyumnya itu. Senyum yang tidak dimiliki George. Entah mengapa. Tapi, senyum Fred waktu itu, lain dengan senyumnya biasanya, yang identik dengan George. Kala itu senyumnya indah sekali. Membuatku terpana. Terpesona.

Membuatku jatuh cinta pada seorang Fred Weasley. Tapi tidak untuk itu, aku samasekali tidak tahu kenapa.

Dan dijawablah semua. Di tahun ke-enamku, Fred mengajakku ke Yule Ball. Berdansa bersama. Bukan percakapan yang panjang, tapi sampai sekarang pun aku mengingatnya. Memang terkesan main-main, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa itu caranya.

Cara menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Dan ku hargai. Ku hargai, Fred Weasley.

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat segalanya. Aku meraba koin palsu Laskar Dumbledore. Koin ini diberikan padaku, sewaktu tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts. Tahun terakhir. Masa-masa menegangkan. Masa-masa takut kehilangan. Lucu. Lucu sekali.

Di akhir tahun pelajaran, seperti biasa, mereka mengacaukan segalanya. Fred dan George. Membawa kembang api—atau entah apa—dari produk mereka. Fred melemparkan padaku satu. Pecah di depanku. Membentuk bunga-bunga yang indah.

Dan Fred pasti tahu aku terkesima melihatnya melakukan _toast_ dengan George. Aku bahagia. Kala itu kulihat kilatan rasa yang sama dalam matanya. Sama denganku.

Aku kembali meraba koin palsu. Sebelum—"Angelina!" Neville menepuk bahuku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Kulihat lengannya berdarah. Dan—wow! Pedang Gryffindor. "Tidak mendapatkan perlawanan berarti dan—hey! Lihat dirimu! Membawa Pedang Gryffindor. Hebat, Neville, hebat!" jawabku.

Neville berterimakasih lalu pergi. Sebelumnya ia berpesan untuk menjaga diriku. Aku mengiyakan. Tapi dari semua ini, aku ingin bertemu _dia_. Lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat senyum anehnya. Pertemuan terakhir kami, sewaktu kelulusan, begitu singkat.

Dan rasanya tidak mungkin mengunjungi rumahnya. Tapi betapa bahagianya aku, ketika dia dengan senang hati mengajakku masuk tokonya. WWW. Hebat sekali. Inilah mereka. Hebat dan fantastis.

Ada yang bergerak ke arahku. Aku memandangnya, lalu tercekat. Death Eaters. Tenang Angelina, hanya seorang. Harry sudah mengajarimu mantra pertahanan diri, jadi lakukanlah. Death Eaters itu tertawa.

Mengeluarkan tongkat. "Cru—,"

"Stupefy!"

Death Eaters itu terpenta jauh. Wow. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Harry. Death Eaters itu datang lagi, masih sanggup berdiri. "Expelliarmus!" Aku lengah. Tongkatku terpental jauh. Entah dimana. Sekarang di sinilah aku. Menghadapi Death Eaters tanpa tongkat.

"Cruc—,"

"Sectumsempra!"

Ada orang lain. Berlari dari belakang dan menghalau Death Eaters itu. Ku buka mataku. Rambutnya merah, dan jangkung. Fred? Ah, tidak—telinganya.

Sosok tadi menoleh. Aku mendesah. "Terimakasih, George," kataku, tulus. George tertawa, tapi getir. Wajahnya pucat. Aku merasa, ada yang salah. Baru saja ingin kutanyakan di mana Fred, kulihat air dalam matanya merembes keluar.

Wajahnya yang pucat dibasahi dua air mata. Ia terduduk. "Sekarang semua orang bisa mengenali bahwa aku George," katanya, tersendat. Tentu saja, semua orang tahu telinga Fred ada dua, sedangkan dia tidak. Astaga, bercanda lagi? Ini perang, sempat-sempatnya—

"Karena tidak ada lagi Fred," George menelungkupkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Samar-samar ku dengar kata-katanya, lirih. "Selamanya,"

Lututku lemas. Fred? Meninggal?

George masih terisak. Aku mengusap punggungnya pelan. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya melihat orang semacam George menangis. Menangis sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba udara dingin. Dingin sekali. Dan kurasakan hawa yang aneh. Suasananya juga mendadak seperti suram. Dan—astaga.

Dementor. Hanya seorang. George meraih tongkatnya dan mencoba bangkit. Aku menahannya. "Percuma. Untuk mengusirnya dibutuhkan energi ekstra keras. Menggunakan Patronus. Tapi keadaanmu sekarang sedang berduka. Aku juga, tapi aku masih punya kekuatan,"

George memandangku, ragu. "Percayalah," aku bangkit, dan menggenggam tongkatku erat. Harry bilang, untuk menghasilkan patronus, harus membayangkan kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan. OK, aku siap.

_Aku mengingat saat kami—aku dan Fred—main Quidditch bersama. Dia berusaha melindungiku. Bagaimanapunn caranya. Meski mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Juga kuingat senyum anehnya yang pertama. Kilatan dimatanya yang penuh makna. Dan tawanya, yang menenangkan. _

Air mataku mengalir. "Expecto Patronum!"

_Teringat lagi, terekam jelas diotakku. Ketika ia mengajakku berdansa di Yule Ball. Masih dengan senyum aneh dan malu-malu. Segala canda tawa kami. Semuanya. Aku bisa mengingat jelas segala kenangan indah kami. Chaser dan Beater yang hebat. _

Aku masih menangis, sambil tersenyum.

_Kuingat lagi bagaimana perasaan itu awalnya melandaku dengan tiba-tiba._ Aih, cinta memang begitu. Mengendap-endap.

Cahaya keperakan dari ujung tongkatku melebar. Luas sekali. Membentuk entah apa. Sepertinya hewan. Apa itu? Dolphin? Entahlah. Pandanganku kabur. Mengingat Fred. Lututku lemas. Dan segalanya gelap seketika.

-oOo-

Aku mengerjap. Dimana aku? Hospital Wing?

"Halo," sosok di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku menyapa lirih. Semakin lama, semakin jelas. George. Dengan satu kupingnya yang diperban. "Ini. Minumlah," George menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.

"V-vol-voldemort sudah musnah," katanya singkat. "Death Eaters-nya ditangkap. Death Eaters. Rasakan mereka. Membunuh orang-orang dengan suka-suka," tangan George mengepal keras. Pandangannya kosong. Ekspresinya datar tak terbaca.

"Fred," air mataku kembali mengalir. George juga, sepertinya. Tapi tertahan. "Bukan cuma dia. Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks juga. Gara-gara Death Eaters tak punya pikiran itu," George mengeluh lagi. Dia menatap langit.

Aku mengehela napas, lalu menelan ludah. "Siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Air mata mengalir deras ketika mataku berkedip. Ekspresi muka George menjadi keras dan tajam. "Augustus Rookwood," katanya cepat. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Aku ingin yang di kecup pertama oleh Dementor, adalah dia," lanjut George. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku kepadanya, menenangkannya. Dia tersenyum.

Senyum! Senyum aneh seperti yang dimiliki Fred dulu, dan tidak dimiliki George. Tapi sekarang?

-oOo-

**September, 2017**

Aku Mrs. Weasley sekarang. Gelar yang kudamba-dambakan dulu. Bedanya, aku tidak bersandingan dengan orang yang dulu kuinginkan. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang sudah meninggal, kan?

Oh, ya, dan belakangan aku tahu, senyum aneh Fred waktu itu. Begitu aneh dan indah, karena dia mencintaiku. Dan tidak dimiliki George, karena tidak demikian keadaannya pada dia waktu itu. Tapi sewaktu Perang berakhir. Akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi.

Tersungging di bibir George, bukan Fred.

Butuh waktu lama sekali untuk bisa melupakan Fred. Tapi George selalu sabar menunggu. Dengan senyum yang masih aneh itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Hatiku pun luluh juga.

Dan, maafkan, Fred. Aku yakin, kau di sana mempercayai kembar identikmu lebih dari siapa pun untuk bersamaku, menjagaku.

Tapi kau, dan juga dia, akan selalu menarik di mataku—dengan senyum aneh _kalian_. Kenapa?

Karena setiap kisah punya alasan tersendiri untuk selalu di ingat.

**FIN**


End file.
